Episode 260
編 水晶の中の少女 |Story Romaji Title = Tarutarosu Hen: Suishō no Naka no Shōjo |Funimation Title = Tartaros Chapter - The Girl in the Crystal |Adapted =Chapter 405 |Air Date = November 21, 2015 |Episode = 260 |Arc = Tartaros arc |Opening Song = Believe in Myself |Ending Song = Azayaka na Tabiji |Adapted 2 =Chapter 406 }} Tartaros Arc: The Girl in the Crystal is the 260th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 85th episode of the 2014 series. Igneel's battle against Acnologia rages on, with the Black Dragon asserting that he will destroy the King of the Fire Dragons. At the same time, Natsu continues his battle against Mard Geer, with the Twin Dragons coming to his aid. With all options exasperated for the Mages, Makarov reveals the guild's ultimate weapon: Lumen Histoire. Summary Natsu's fight with the Underworld King escalates as Natsu rushes at the latter in his attempt to retrieve the Book of E.N.D.. Mard Geer explains his lack of interest in Natsu as he considers that the Dragons a nuisance instead of him, starting to attack the enraged Dragon Slayer with his Rose Explosion. Natsu tries to deliver a kick to his opponent who easily nullifies it and crushes him with his Curse Power, sending him falling into the abyss. Meanwhile, Igneel and Acnologia's fight rages, as the former dodges a roar from the latter, Acnologia finally speaks, proclaiming his discontent of seeing a Dragon and stating that he will destroy him. Natsu keeps falling, and Mard Geer sends his Thorns at him, with Natsu avoiding them. At the moment when the thorns are about to scar him, they're destroyed by the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, who manage to save him. The reunion of Dragon Slayers doesn't last long, and Natsu rejects the help of the two. Sting suggests a competition between them, knowing it is the only way they could fight together, thus the three Dragon Slayers charge robustly at the Etherious, attacking him and finally overpowering the Demon. Mard Geer expresses his anger, Natsu seeing it as if he is finally getting serious. In the meantime, the Fire Dragon King claims that he has waited for revenge on the Black Dragon, in which the latter clarifies his aim: annihilation of all Dragons. Having arrived near the debris on Cube, Doranbolt, Wendy and Carla notice the disturbance in the sky caused by the Dragons, later leaving once again to find their comrades. Elsewhere, Elfman, Lisanna, Jet, and Droy watch the Dragons flying in the sky worryingly, continuing their fight against the Lamy clones promptly after. Lucy checks on Juvia, asking Gajeel to take them to Porlyusica, but he refuses as there are Dragons fighting. Levy then volunteers to take Laxus while Lucy takes Juvia. As Levy trembles, unable to maintain her balance because of Laxus's weight, Gajeel supports her, shouldering the Lightning Dragon Slayer instead of her, briefly remembering Belno's words. Face's countdown speeds up, with Kyôka overpowering Erza in her Etherious Form. Concurrently, the group has defeated Lamy's clones, whereafter they encounter Lucy, who remembers her loss of Aquarius' key. As she explains the location of their comrades, they're interrupted by the clash of the Dragons' fight, revealing that one of the Dragons is Igneel, giving her comrades a glimmer of hope. Suddenly, though, Wendy arrives alongside Carla and Doranbolt, who explain the true function of Face: thousands of bombs that will eradicate Magic from all Ishgar if activated. In another place, Gajeel and Levy are shown resting from lifting their guildmates, as Gajeel starts enriching a song for Levy, while Gray is seen walking, worrying about his friends. Back at the Dragon Slayers battle with the Underworld King, Mard Geer starts listing the flaws of emotions as he puts his Master's book down, walking away to his throne from the rubble. As he sits down, he raises his hand, striking his opponents in a sudden, claiming he got serious. As such, the trio's attacks are ineffective against him, as Mard Geer easily blocks and absorbs them all. He then starts mocking them, demanding them to surrender if that's their limit of their power. Meanwhile, after explaining their plan to the group, Warren explains that it's impossible to contact all the guilds around the continent with his Magic, much to the others' disappointment. As Warren, miserably, blames himself, he's interrupted by Makarov's voice through the use of Telepathy from the guild's basement. He cautions them not to give up, revealing their last chance and Fairy Tail's ultimate weapon: Lumen Histoire. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel, Sting Eucliffe & Rogue Cheney vs. Mard Geer Tartaros (started) *Igneel vs. Acnologia Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ** ** * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** * |Hai Supīdo}} * |Puranto}} * |Terepashī}} * ** |Soriddo Sukuriputo}} Curses used * Spells used *Rose Explosion * * |Ibara}} * * *Solid Script: Markings * * * * Abilities used *Flight *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Dragon's Roar * |Yunizon Reido}} * Items used *Secret Seeds (秘種 Hitane) Manga & Anime Differences *The following parts occur only in the anime: **Several extensions in the scenes involving some Fairy Tail Mages fighting off the Lamy clones, including the clones mocking and laughing at Warren and Lisanna biting the neck of one of the clones during battle. **Scene of Lucy, Gajeel, and Levy tasking their next steps. **Extensions during Gajeel and Levy's journey to deliver the ingredients to Porlyusica. *When Natsu is falling down into the abyss of Cube, Mard Geer follows him into the crater to follow up and attacks with Thorns. In the anime, however, he stays at the entrance while attacking. *Lucy's flashback of Aquarius is slightly extended. *When arriving to the others, Wendy is carrying Carla in her arms in the anime, whereas in the manga she isn't carrying the Exceed. *Gajeel and Levy traveling to Porlyusica differs between the two media: **In the manga, Gajeel carries Juvia while Levy carries the Demon's blood. **In the anime, Gajeel carries Laxus and the blood while Levy carries Juvia. Navigation Category:Episodes